The present invention relates to microwave devices, more specifically to devices for distributing microwave energy from one component to other of the various components of such microwave devices.
Microwave devices include various types of devices, e.g., microwave antenna and microwave network analysis testing devices. Prior to assembling a microwave device, e.g., an antenna, the various components of the system are tested for various characteristics. These characteristics include frequency modulation, noise, power distribution, transmission and impedance. It is necessary to test the various components for these characteristics in order to insure the overall performance of the device.
These components are presently tested using microwave network analysis equipment. This type of equipment is constructed to shield its various constituents from extraneous microwave radiation which would affect the results of the component calibration. It is also important to minimize any microwave energy leakage to the external environment from any of the network analysis equipment. This shielding is typically performed by housing the various parts of the network analysis equipment separately in electrically conductive material, e.g. aluminum. The individually housed parts are then assembled and supported in some manner to construct the overall system. This separately electromagnetically isolates the individual parts of the system; however, each of these separate parts must be interconnected to allow for the distribution of microwave energy.
The necessary interconnections between the numerous parts of the system is presently made using microwave cables and wave guides. That is, individual cables are connected to each part of the system using known connectors. While this type of arrangement provides the necessary interconnections, the resulting system is cumbersome and difficult to manage. Furthermore, the various cables may affect the microwave testing calibrations of the device being tested.
It would thus be beneficial to provide a device to which the various parts of a microwave network analysis system may be selectively interconnected and which functions to distribute microwave energy.